diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Danrr
Pentagrams go here Re:Build pages I'll be editing the build pages all week and I may develop a guideline in the near future that all build pages will be advised to follow. Your wish is my command. Re: d2jsp Actully the Botting part of d2jsp is a thing of the past, you can get banned from the site by disscusing D2 hacks, mods, bots ect. Your not buying items with real money, your using a electronic currency, I personally never bought the currency with real money. It is extremly well known in the Diablo universe but as a retired Admin, I think Im not going to argue about this one, but I think it should remain up, It does not matter much, but again, I can't stress how important it was and still is to the economy of WoW and D2, the majority of the best items are held by wealthy (game wise) jsp users. Bcrats ahoy Lookie lookie there, you da nu bcrat :D Well, you earned it a long time back. And there're some important issues to discuss in some forum whose name I don't exactly remember :P and ENG's an admin now :) "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", Mobokill 08:36, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Diablofans PM me with your Diablofans account. If you don't have one, make one. I wanna add you to msn but I want to do it privately. Sorry, I don't remember what yours is called, it'd be much easier if you just pm me. Atrumentis 14:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Yay! Danrr, you're back!! Glad to see you again, as always, we're here to help, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate. BTW, we just received 3 tickets to Blizzcon 09, and will be running na event to give them out to the community!!-- Doug (talk) 21:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Doug beat me to it. I saw that you made a few edits recently, but was wondering if you were just dropping by or actually returning. After seeing all those welcome messages you posted, I think I got my answer. Great to have you back, Dan. =) JoePlay (talk) 21:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I am back. I don't have much spare time, but I'll try to be as active as I can from now on. This wiki is pretty dead and those welcome messages I posted were to coax users into contributing. What are you guys planning on doing with the Blizzcon tickets? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::We haven't planned out the deets yet, but we'll run some promotion across Diablo/StarCraft/WoW, and make sure that at least 1 person from every wiki wins. We could run an edit contest (though there is nothing new prior to Blizzcon to edit me thinks) or a promotion around creating an account, so that we drive community, or we could do a simple sign up here, and leave it open for everyone. Of course the main portion of the event will focus on ext. outreach to drum up buzz and drive traffic to the wiki. Also open to ideas if there is anything you want to do. -- Doug (talk) 17:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't have any specific idea, but a contest/giveaway like this is always good at attracting new users and maybe contributors.- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 19:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Dan, what's new?!? just dropping by to let you know that last week, our Google page rank for the Diablo Wiki went crazy, jumping to 1 / 15 / 10 for Diablo/Diablo II/Diablo 3 respectively! Hopefully the page title and main page tweaks helped with that...please let me know if there is anything you need help with. Any plans for Blizzcon? -- Doug (talk) 00:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::If by plans for Blizzcon you mean attending or watching it through the live feed, then, no I don't have any plans. I'll just search for articles and videos of the event like last year. Is any member of the Wikia team going to Blizzcon? First hand info would be greatly appreciated. Last year, JoePlay was extremely helpful, he made notes of every skill and then made pages for them. Something like that would be great.- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Dan, Looks like I'll be a Blizzcon on Saturday - and we're going to be grabbing drinks at a hotel near the convention center - http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:BlizzCon_meetup. I'll grab some screenshots and all the info I can about the probable final character being released. Is there anything you want me to pay particular attention to? Also, feel free to let the Diablo community know about the meetup - everyone is welcome!! -- Doug 21:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Fallen Ones Hey Dan. I happen to drop by the official Diablo III site today (good timing) and noticed they just announced the Fallen Ones race and 5 new monsters. I created articles for each of them (see the News section on main page). Afterward, I realized this article already existed. Since the monsters listed at of the official site did not have 'Fallen' as part of their names, I'm thinking the shaman's in-game name will be just Shaman and not Fallen Shaman like it was in D2. I'll leave it up to you to decide which way to go with it. I also updated Diablo III Bestiary. I just wanted to give you a heads up. =) JoePlay (talk) 00:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Copying of content Hi Dan, I was wondering if you were aware of the problem Angela pointed out a few months ago at User_talk:BKM#Content -- it appears that for a while at least Mobokill and BKM (if not more users) were under the impression that content from http://www.diablowiki.net/ could be legally copied to this wiki. Diablowiki is not a freely-licensed project, however; such copying is illegal copyright infringement and needs to be removed, per Wikia:Copyrights and Wikia:Terms of use. (That doesn't mean that the topics can't be covered here, just that you have to use your own original words to express the facts, not copy someone else's.) The articles Art controversy (see http://www.diablowiki.net/Art_controversy) and Diablo News Archive (see http://www.diablowiki.net/Media_Coverage) have been reported to us as infringements, and it's possible there may be many more. As you, your fellow admins, and your community are most familiar with the content of both wikis, I am asking you to look for and remove other cases of copying. Examining the page for Mobokill, BKM, and anyone else who had been told this was okay, especially in the weeks before Angela's comment, may help to isolate pages worth looking at for possible violations. I understand that this is a big undertaking, and that it may be painful to remove or rewrite large chunks of text, but Wikia encourages you to do the right thing by the Diablowiki community who have had their work taken without consent or credit. Please help us to correct the issue so your wiki can move forward stronger than ever with unique content. Thank you! — Catherine (talk) 20:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your prompt response, Dan! I look forward to getting this sorted out quickly. What can we do to help you educate your users about copying and licensing issues? :In general, all information on the internet is copyrighted and cannot be simply copy-pasted into the wiki. (Facts cannot be copyrighted, but presentation definitely can -- the construction of particular sentences is creative and cannot be copied by others.) Wikipedia, Wikia, and a few other wikis, are exceptions to this rule because they explicitly allow their content to be copied under a free-content license such as the GFDL, but even this license requires attribution -- any page which incorporates GFDL content must have a template or similar notice giving credit to the person or community who wrote the content. :However, Diablowiki.net is not available under a free license and retains full copyright to their work. Their About page specifies that "To respect the contributors to this site we ask that content is not lifted verbatim and pasted onto other websites." :Can this information be discussed on your forums, and/or incorporated into your welcome message? It should certainly be included in policy pages, so that new users can be pointed at the rules when they make a mistake. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 21:10, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :: I'll look for more pages copied from Diablowiki and edit or delete them. ::There's a notice under the Edit Summary that warns against submitting copyrighted content. If this isn't enough I'll add a similar warning to the automated welcome message. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 21:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hey Dan, :::Thanks for the help on this issue. I fear that placing these notices on the welcome message will have the opposite desired affect - which is to make people feel welcome :). In my opinion, a simple policy page should suffice and the more notices we have about rules/regulations/licensing/ the worse off we will be for edits. I would rather err on the side of the community, and take down questionable content than to make people unwelcome. Not to beat a dead horse here, but I would like to know your thoughts. Thanks -- Doug (talk) 17:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, you are right, it could make people feel uncomfortable, but I also don't want situations like this to repeat themselves. Probably the best way to go about this is to just check edits to see if the content is copyrighted, edit or remove it and then tell the editor to avoid doing it again or something like that. So no scary warning in the welcome message. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) BlizzCon contest Hey Dan. We just launched a BlizzCon contest here at the Diablo Wiki (see Diablo Wiki:BlizzCon Contest 2009) as well as the StarCraft Wiki and WoWWiki. I've announced it on the main page, forum, and site notice, but I wanted to ask you to help spread the word at any other Diablo fansites you know of. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 19:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) hi Dan!!! Do you remember me??? The guy who did a bunch of unique pages and then disappeared all of a sudden! I feel really bad... I'm not sure if I told you the whole story as to why, but if you have time we can catch up later :] Umm... still, now that I'm off to college, I'm REALLY not going to be nearly as much as I was before. But I'm not leaving forever! As soon as D3 is out officially I'll definitely be back. Still, I might just be better as a common laborer than as an admin... Just thought I'd drop in :] [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 03:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll continue to help as much as I can then :] I commented on the forum; I agree on the second solution. Considering that everyone who gave feedback agrees, if you'd like, I can get started right away :D [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 17:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Mmm... You know, I was thinking of that at one point, but it might be a little bit too systematic for something like a wiki. Especially then because people might not contribute to anything that's not on the list :D [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 18:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Phew, that took longer than I thought :D Tell me what you think: I tentatively made a combined monster page on Fallen Ones. What work does it need? [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 20:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Monster Pages? Hi Dan, So as you probably saw, Fallen One and Succubus are kind of reformatted... is the format ok? [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 17:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I like them. Now just a couple hundred more pages to merge. Sorry for my long absence. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 13:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Ehh... they can have separate articles. They should probably link to each other though, considering that they're so similar (i.e. See Also: blah). Btw, where did the name "Dominus" come from? Oh, and I reneg what I said early about the whole projectile thing. I went back and saw that you/ArreatSummit were right, although really, I SWEAR Succubi attacked me with projectiles... Is it a Nightmare mode thing? I'll check later, haha. Speaking of which though, I was wondering if, after merging all the pages and whatnot, we wanted to make templates or something for each of the monster types. You know, one for Undead, one for Demons, and one for Animals... they'd have links for all the recurring ones and then ones specific to each of the games too. Monsters like Goatmen or Skeletons that have a lot of variations would have both the general template and the specific one, of course. Is that an alright idea or would that be too cluttered? After all I have a feeling there'll be a LOT of monsters in D3 :D Oh, and also, did you see this? I mean, rationality tells me that there's no real reason to censor it or anything drastic like that since it's just an extension of his user page, but I just think it's the oddest thing, considering that it already has its own wiki. Sorry, I'm apparently getting more anal/paranoid as time goes on ^^; [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 13:30, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry about a D1 monster infobox. The tables are so simple it's easy to just keep them as is :] And I can make some sort of placeholder for the goatmen. Sorry for my late response... I'm in college now! I wonder how Mobo used to stay so active, haha :D [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 01:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Three questions 1. Nope, I will not be at BlizzCon this year. 2. All three versions of the gif animation are showing as a black background for me. If it's still showing transparent for you, I'd suggest to re-upload it with a different name, such as HorrorMage.gif (no space) and see if that fixes it. 3. Hmmm, that is quite suspicious considering the ad looks very little like their wiki's logo and a LOT like our logo, but since we can't trademark our logo, there isn't anything we can do formally. Of course, you could send them an email politely asking them to change the ad, but I doubt they'd respond. Where did you see the ad running? If it shows anywhere on Wikia, we can have it removed. If they're just using on the incgamers network, then all we can really do is think of the old saying: "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." JoePlay (talk) 17:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Kirkburn will be there. I'm using Firefox 3.5.2 but the problem may be with the Wikia image server. It's been known to have issues occasionally. That's why I said to try re-uploading the gif. By the way, great job keeping all the latest news posted on the main page. JoePlay (talk) 19:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) queation bout a pic Is this the same as the Triune Death Guard? saw it labeled as a blood guard. http://www.diii.net/gallery/showphoto.php?photo=924&size=big&cat=564 Hellfire Normally, I'd say no. However, considering how much hypothetical "lore" there is on most of the Hellfire pages, it's definitely a good idea, and it would certainly save time and organization. [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 22:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC) link help! Hey i just added a bit of info about the D3 skill trees & i have forgotten how to link it to the reference section below. I've added the reference in the reference section. can you help fix the links? Well i'll be damned I did think it was pretty extensive if you'd typed all that every time a random IP made an edit - just goes to show how much i know. Don't hold back on mercilessly editing everything i do, i need to learn somehow! --Mortent 18:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Possible vandal http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dumbassador is confusing me a bit with his edits - i think he might be a vandal, though the acts are pretty subtle - changing links to be faulty, making false claims here and there. However, despite this, he might just not be the brightest guy, seeing as his userpage has his trap assassin listed with lots and lots of melee fighter equipment. What should i do in this case? D: I'm sorry to bother you with something like this by the way. Update: That's quite strange actually, as the broken links thing was the main thing that made me shout wolf - it appeared to me when looking at the history that it was actually *him* doing that to the links.. Maybe i have some interface issue. I'm sorry for the trouble!Mortent 15:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Podcast Interview? Hello Danrr, my name is Tristan from the Elitists Podcast, a Blizzard news Podcast. I wanted to approach you to see if you would be interested in coming onto a podcast and talking about and answering questions about Diablo lore or just talk about Diablo for a while. I really am ashamed of how wow centric my show has gone by the volume of news and I really want to show my listeners how awesome the Diablo universe is. If you are interested just hit me up at elitistpodcast@gmail.com. I look forward to hearing from you best wishes, Tristan Johnson Host and Blogger, Elitists Podcast http://www.ElitistPodcast.com/ Ideas for improvement Hi Dan. I regularly (once a week or so) do a Google search for "Diablo 3" in order to track the wiki's rank. For the past month, our rank has been between 8 and 11, which is awesome considering that back in July it was in the 50s. In order to keep our rank this good, and hopefully make it even better, Doug and I were talking about ideas for improvement. The first thing we talked about was focusing on character builds, so I spent some time cleaning up pages relating to the various builds (organization, spelling, grammar, etc.) Then I edited Category:Builds to add image link buttons for the build listings for each class. After that, I made a new image link button which I used on the main page to link to Category:Builds as I'm sure you noticed. Another idea that has proven very successful at The Vault (Fallout Wiki) is to use blogs to post game-related news. (The way they do it is to make a normal blog post and add it to Category:News, then use a template to display the News blog posts on the main page.) The advantage of doing it this way is that it allows for community interaction and reaction to the news being posted, thanks to the blog's ability to let users leave comments. I would suggest that we also "trim the fat" on the main page, meaning remove anything that isn't essential. Here are some things to consider removing or changing: * What's New - it hasn't been kept up to date, so that's an easy choice to remove, thus moving the Contents higher on the page * Helping Out - the 2 things this section does can easily be accessed on the sidebar ('Create Article' and 'Help') while viewing any page * Stubs section - research shows that this method simply doesn't work for getting people to contribute to stubs * Featured Article - move it to left column to replace Helping Out and Stubs * Featured Media - I'd suggest changing the name to Featured Video and putting the D3 trailer there, and replacing with new videos as they are released With you being the top dog here, I wanted to get your feedback and input on these ideas as well as any other ideas you have for improvement. In the meantime, I'll be working on a mockup page for a new main page layout. Once I've finished it, I'll show it to you to get more feedback. JoePlay (talk) 22:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to hear that you agree with the changes I suggested. I made another mockup page (User:JoePlay/mainpage2) with more improvements, the most noticeable of which is the background image (broken into 4 pieces) for the 4 contents sections. Sexy, huh? :'-) As far as separating the links into categories/sections, I took my best guest, especially with World and Background. Feel free to move them around to get them grouped in the most appropriate way. The other minor changes I made were the link button images (changed the Classes image to Monk since that's the newest one and changed the others to D3 images), as well as color changes on the section headers and backgrounds. I also removed the section with the language links (since those links are in the Languages widget) and moved the Did You Know section to the left column. The reason for that is because the large vertical ad (Dragon Age) on the main page pushes down the content in the right column a lot, and it's best to try to get both columns to be near the same height. Please give me your updated feedback when you get a chance. JoePlay (talk) 22:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, mainpage2 is my final draft. Again, feel free to tweak the links in the contents sections as needed. Once you've put the finishing touches on that, go ahead and copy the page over to the main page whenever you're ready. Reminder: when you make a blog post to be used in the News section, don't forget to add it to Category:News. ::Also, I forgot to answer your question about page rank. These changes are mostly for improving the main page's visual appeal, but removing the Stubs section (with all those extra links) could help a bit. Because they weren't primary topics (such as classes, items, quests, etc.), it's better to not have them linked on the main page. The good news is that our google rank is doing very well these days. I check it once every 7-10 days (for several focus gaming wikis) and as of Oct 12, we are #1 for "Diablo Wiki", #8 for "Diablo 3" and #14 for "Diablo". Being on the first page of results for "Diablo 3" is a great accomplishment, especially considering that we were on page 6 back in July. So keep up the good work! ':-) JoePlay (talk) 18:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the compliment. Man, I wish D3 was coming out next year. After playing the demo at BlizzCon 2008 and seeing the new stuff since then, it's going to be a long, hard wait for 2011. JoePlay (talk) 21:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Frost Charger Maybe you should take a look at his contributions. I don't think it's vandalism, just that he's a bit clueless. Could be a lot of work to fix his edits if he keeps going like this though. --Hazual 11:56, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Diablo 1 monsters Hey Danrr, I saw you uploaded some monster images. I was wondering, how did get the images? Cheers! Radu Gherasim 01:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Can you give me some instructions. I mean do you know any site more detailed about how to extract the diabdat.mpq files and edit the animation. I can't ask you to explain me this things, because I guess you have other important thing to do. Cheers mate! Radu Gherasim 07:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) it would be wonderful from you to send me the animated monsters (and if possible the unique ones) so we can win some time. Cheers! Radu Gherasim 08:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Don't bother. I've learned how to use the program. Thank you anyway for your help! Have a nice weekend! Radu Gherasim 08:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Syngeries Article Someone has missed up the Syngeries Article and I flagged it for deletion as I did not know what other templete would do. Mind fixing it? sup hey Danrr, just wondering if you guys need some more help with your diablo 2 work. need some peiople to play with on multiplayer. diablo wiki rocks This is an awesome wiki and i have also taken part in fixing spelling, getting gis's , and getting pictures.This could be a great wiki if we all worked together Deathcharger Pagetitle tweak Just a heads up - there is a new theory that Google is "punishing" sites for putting keywords in their page titles, so I'm testing the theory here for the next 10 days or so. I'll let you know what the result is, and if the wiki's rank drops or stays the same, I'll revert the edit. JoePlay (talk) 22:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I need help Hi. My name is Mark. Can you help me on some error that I'm having. Let me tell you the first error that I had when I installed my Diablo II Lord of Destruction disc. After I installed it, there is a pop up error saying that there is a bad data file and I have to uninstall and reinstall. And, if I see that message again, I should contact the tech support. But, the weird thing is that I can play the Diablo 2 LOD game. The second thing is, after I've finished the Act IV, there is an error saying that the d2exp.mpq file is corrupted and I can not proceed to Act V. Help me please. I would really appreciate it. You can e-mail me at momoni19@yahoo.com. Thanks.Gmfkz 09:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Where do I go to report vandals? 91.89.22.202 has made a couple of edits that I think can really be considered vandalism... Tanooki1432 13:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Achievements Hi, I'm Paweł from Wikia Gaming team. As you may have noticed on other wikis, such as Red Dead Wiki or SWTOR Wiki, Wikia has recently introduced an Achievement extension. The goal of achievements is to help encourage people to make more edits and contribute to the wiki. They also help brand new people get a feel for what they can do on the wiki by showing them various challenges. Awards are only available for logged-in users, so they’ll help encourage people to log in when they’re making edits. You can see an achievement leaderboard here. Badges that you've earned and a list of the challenges that are available for you will also show up on your user page. Admins are able to customize the names and pictures used in the achievement awards so that they fit a given community. Your wiki has been chosen by Wikia as one of the few wikis we would like to enable achievements on. Would you mind this extension being activated? Ausir(talk) 01:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :No, only for edits done after the activation. The achievements should be on today. Ausir(talk) 09:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Dan. I just activated achievements and made the required blog post announcement, but feel free to spread the word elsewhere on the wiki. The Wiki Leaderboard link will automatically be added to the navigation sidebar any minute now. If you want, you can customize the names and images of the achievements at . Detailed instructions are on the right column of the page. If you have any questions or issues, let me or Ausir know. Keep up the great work! JoePlay (talk) 20:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Not sure what happened, but I reactivated the extension and edited a page to see if I got the achievement for it. I did, so it seems to be working again. I also specified colors for .accent on the skin's CSS to fix the colors on . Everything is easy to read now. JoePlay (talk) 17:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, those badges. I never saw any specific info about them being disabled, but I know they never really caught on, so I guess Wikia decided to drop it. The badge could easily be recreated as a template, but without the auto-updated number of edits. JoePlay (talk) 18:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Table of Contents Nope, I'm afraid not. The table of contents is generated by the heading tags - , , , etc. - which are generated by using the equal signs. By the way, I like the new avatar. :') JoePlay (talk) 19:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Wizard Skill Chart On the Wizard's skill chart on the page, spells that have the same name as D2 spells go to the D2 counterparts, rather then the D3 ones. I've tried to fix it, but can't make it work. Just thought I'd point that out. Tanooki1432 16:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) yo dude i was wondering why u deleted lvl 16????? i didnt break any rules that i know of i just wanna know msg me back asap Re: New skin Hello, The new skin looks fine - the text stands out even more on the darker background, so it works better overall. As for the Home page - I take a look at it from time to time. - Vorknkx 10:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: New skin Hi. 1. I think the new skin is prettier than the old one. 2. No, in my opinion the darker looks better. 3. Of course :) - Sarevok92 20:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categories You are right... I'm sorry about that. I will redirect my efforts towards filling in several empty articles that can be found here and there. Again, sorry for my over-enthusiasm :) - Vorknkx 15:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Clarification I thought i should explain the weird things I've been doing - I am a bit of a perfectionist. I got the weird idea that articles should be linked to every category they could possibly be relevant to... but now that I've stopped for a moment, to take a look at what's going on, I realize that was foolish and not really necessary. If I start doing something weird again in the future - don't hesitate to notify me. Cheers :) Vorknkx 15:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate artucles? Hi, I just noticed something today - there are several duplicate articles, covering the same subjects - e.g. Underground Passage and The Underground Passage. Or Stony Tomb and The Stony Tomb. There may be more of these... anyway, I thought you'd be interested to know about this. - Vorknkx 10:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Just FYI, I took care of the articles specifically mentioned here: Underground Passage now redirects to The Underground Passage, and Stony Tomb redirects to The Stony Tomb. I also merged content as appropriate. -- Erik Siers 09:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wikia layout changes Hi Dan. After reading your comment about your cool widget skin design, I just noticed that you updated it here. Very well done, sir. It looks even better than before. In addition to the AC Wiki using your widget design, the Castlevania Wiki also uses it, so yeah, even more flattery. ':) Regarding any questions about the new Wikia design, we've been instructed to tell anyone who asks us directly to post their questions and feedback as a comment to that blog post. If you do and don't get a reply, you could try using . Lastly, I will not be at BlizzCon, but Kirkburn will (formerly a Gaming team member, now on the Product team). He gets a press pass every year from Blizzard for WoWWiki, where he's been an admin since before he started working for Wikia. JoePlay (talk) 23:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Location Infobox Sure, I can use those. I have some free time tomorrow, so I can fill in some of the gaps -- Vorknkx 08:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Quest Completed :) I am pleased to inform you that an Infobox has been added to all location articles that needed one. Some articles need to be expanded a bit, but that will be easy. If you have any other quests for me to do - just notify me and I'll take care of it ;) -- Vorknkx 13:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Exanding News Source Thanks, I can't get to IGN from work so that helps. Another Easter Egg '' There is also an horizontal billboard advertising some of the latest Cineplex 5000 movies, one of them being Diablo: The Musical, in another one of the campaign missions. '' Where should I put this ? (if it's not already on this wiki) -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 17:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Mr. Danrr Sorry Mr. Danrr for making useless comments, but I just get over exited when I see a badge system. I will stop making useless edits for know, just let me add the easter egg and I'm gone of this wikia. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 17:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) One more thing: Should I upload the diablo picture from "The Devil's Playground", or it is useless on the Diablo wikia ? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 17:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Go? Well, I said "go" for today, because I have more wikies to make edits on. No wikia with a badge system can get rid of me that easily. I mean, just look at my signature! I'm a badge collector. I am also very happy I got to upload the image. Wait a second to see if I can get the best quality. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! (Outside Time) Hi! I must say, it's nice to see an Administrator, or even just a person, that is actually around and helpful. So just a quick message to say hi and thanks for being around and for messaging me. <3 Okay, I feel bad messaging you like a newbie, but is there an IRC chat for this Wiki? If not, do you want one? Jelduno 19:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome! Self explanatory title... Thanks for the welcome, will do what I can to help, despite the fact I'm a little bit rusted in Diablo (been like what, 3 months away from video-games) Greetings from DiabloFans Hey Danrr, it's PhrozenDragon from DiabloFans. I'm sure you remember the discussion Atrumentis started here in late 2008 about a potential move from here to our newly created wiki. As you may recall that merger never really got anywhere. I've seen that Wikia is doing a massive redesign of all their wikis right now in terms of layout and design of all pages, and it seems that all contributors are not too happy with it. The ditors of WoWWiki in particular seem upset and are intent on moving from Wikia. I remember you were quite positive to a potential move in the past, so I'm stopping by to see if that's still the case. Much has happened to our wiki since we set up back on January 2009. We've since moved to www.diablowiki.com (though we're still a part of DiabloFans) and we're as of right now working on finishing up the last Diablo II content. If you're still interested in contributing to our wiki, we'd be glad to have you. --PhrozenDragon 22:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) quest dialog I noticed you removed the quest dialog for the butcher quest for Griswold, I was wondering is there some policy against quest dialog? A new wordmark logo for your consideration I used the new font-style that appears on the official Diablo 3 website. The "W" and the "K" in WIKI are custom made letters, but in an attempt to match the general style. : Please consider using this as your wordmark. No offense taken, if you don't like it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:34 PM PST 7 Nov 2010 :Thanks for using it. If you have any graphic requests for images to spruce up your wiki, just put your idea on my talk page and I'll see what I can do. Think of it as a favor from one Diablo fan to another. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:24 PM PST 11 Nov 2010 Greetings I'm assuming that since you're the administrator that has the most points here, you are one of the top admins, so I just wanted to drop by, say hi, and let you know that I'm dedicated to cleaning up all the grammatically incorrect/opinionated/incorrect perspective articles (which, unfortunately, is almost every ''article). If it isn't too much trouble, can you please give me the names of the other admins here? I'm still new to this wikia, so maybe I'm pushing around my weight a bit too much for my own good. But I sincerely believe that a combined effort from admins (both old and new) can help make this wikia more streamlined, professional, and easier to read. This is important because then this wikia will be read and respected by more people. So, please help me by contacting the other admins about this, too. To start, I propose that the admins be made easier to find. I had difficulty finding you in the first place, and I don't even know if you frequen this wikia anymore. In the Starcraft wikia, the tool bar on the left allows editors and readers to easily locate administrators and top editors to consulte with or discuss the state of various articles. This will promote quicker response times to both erroneous and vandalized pages. Secondly, I propose pages that have no new information (such as diablo 1 pages and most of diablo 2's pages) to be temporarily available only for frequent editors and administrators to edit. This will prevent the flow of new and unprofessional edits. This will allow editors such as myself to clean up this wikia without fear of our old pages being vandalized and forcing us to fix them again, saving time. I will be copying and sending this to other administrators since I don't know if you're active or not. Please do not take this as a sign of spam, I am sincere in my effort to improve this wiki. Sincerely, Brainwasher5 Set Categories Danrr, I've been adding "set item" categories to the individual items because it's a pain to navigate through them . However, I've noticed that the items also get added to the Main page for Set Items, and now instead of just seeing the sets, you see everything. Does it look too confusing, or shall I continue adding the items to the categories?Breywood 01:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Question about Infobox Hi there. I was wondering if you could tell me how to create a new infobox. Thanks DA WarM 18:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) New User Hey, just saying hi, made my wikia account today after lurking and anon contributing for a couple of years on several wikis. Hopefully we'll see more action around the D3 parts as beta nears =D --ADWCTA 01:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) racist image under new images uploaded http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles been up there for 2 weeks, not sure why no ones taken it down. Blizzcon 2011 giveaway with WoW Wiki and Starcraft wiki? Hey Danrr, my name is Tae and I am the category manager for gaming here at Wikia. Wanted to touch base with you about a giveaway I am planning with the WoW Wiki around Blizzcon 2011. Basically, it's an ultimate prize pack for people who won't have the chance to attend in person. We will be giving away virtual con tickets plus a suite of prizes which are still being determined. We wanted to see if the Diablo Wiki community would want to be a part of it. We would like you to help advertise the giveaway and post the details here so people can enter. All of the entries will go into a general email account and the winners will be determined by Thomas, one of our staff members who works closely with WoW Wiki. We will handle all prizing and mailings. We think this is a pretty cool giveaway that the Blizzard focused communities will all appreciate, so we're hoping you'll take part. Please let me know if you're interested, and I will send you the final details. Thanks! tae (talk) 18:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Diablo III closed beta access Hey, just wanted to let you and the other admins know that Blizzard has given me access to the beta that's going on right now. One of our staff members will be playing the beta and scraping for content, which they will be adding to the wiki. Just a head's up. Also wanted to get the thought in your head about reorganizing the front page to focus a bit more on Diablo III, since that's where the majority of the interest is at the moment. Maybe making it a bit more Diablo III centric might be good for traffic and user interaction? Just a thought. Let me know if you have any questions. tae (talk) 22:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Promotion request It has been suggested that I should be promoted to an administrative rank on this wiki. It appears you are the most active bureaucrat, and I am not opposed to this suggestion, so if you wish to do so, I am asking for a promotion. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra' ◄►]] 00:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for messaging me! It's probably one of those automatic messages, but it's still nice nonetheless. =^) I'm starting to get more free time on my hands, so I'm now able to edit wikis more often. If there's anything else you want me to do, I'll try to help out. CoffeeShopFrank 02:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Contents section code Hi, could you lend me the code used to put a background image on the contents tables of the homepage, is it some kind of CSS or Javascript? it's for a good cause. Thank you MIGUELbM 02:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC) You're... back? Yeah, here I am, running things since you left. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you around these parts again. The vandalism got really bad for a couple weeks with the launch of Diablo III, so I took on three new admins to help keep this place clean. Other than that short surge though, vandalism hasn't really been that bad and administrating the wiki isn't a huge burden. Are you going to stick around now or are you just visiting? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't own Diablo III either... :Yeah, the three I promoted are all still active (Hawki, Breywood, Demise101), but no admins from before my time. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:43, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Aspects of the Greater Evils Hello, I was just wondering if each of the Greater Evils are the embodiments of their aspects, ex. Diablo The Lord of Terror is the embodiment of Terror?--CNBA3 (talk) 12:11, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Reward templates Hi, I realize you haven't logged in in a while, but I wanted to leave a note as a courtesy. I was updating your reward template layouts to HTML5 and CSS3, and I noticed a missing semicolon was preventing a border and a text color from displaying. I'm not sure if you still wanted the border and text color to display, so I used my best judgement, and enabled the border but removed the text color. Please feel free to revert at Template:Reward if you wanted it differently. Rigel Kent (talk) 03:30, September 14, 2015 (UTC)